The Mysterious Exchange Student
by Nondescript
Summary: Dib's dad is allowing a teenage exchange student to stay, but she's abnormally creepy. Dib vows to get to the bottom of it. I hate to say it, but I will not be continuing this story. It's unfinished, and will probably remain so.
1. The Exchange Student Arrives

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Dib cradled his head in his hand and sighed as he watched the rain fall. He had been anxious to get on the roof that night and listen for transmissions that night, but all that was lost now. He glanced over to his sister who was sitting on the couch playing her Game Slave 2. At least she had something to do; he'd already read all his magazines and had spoken to his fellow Swollen Eye members. His only consolation was knowing Zim wouldn't be out reigning havoc tonight due to this deluge. Dib stood up and wandered to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat, but was interrupted when a floating monitor with his father's image appeared. "Hey, Dad!"  
  
"Son!" said Professor Membrane in overdramatic tones. "I wanted to tell you that I've agreed to let a foreign exchange student stay with us. Make sure you feed her. I'm expecting her to be here any minute!" With this the monitor flew away.  
  
"Come on!" exclaimed Dib after his father was gone. "What does he want with a foreign exchange student?" He turned towards Gaz. "Huh? Huh?"  
  
The purple haired girl hunched over her game and complained, "I'm trying to concentrate!"  
  
Dib rolled his eyes and jumped when the doorbell rang. "Already?" He walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side was a teenage girl holding a suitcase standing under a wide umbrella. She had shoulder length blond hair and bangs that almost covered her eyes. She wore a T- shirt and some slacks. Her feet were covered with some brown leather boots and her shoulders were protected with a long, brown coat. All her cloths fit loosely over her slim, lank body. A knowing smile was spread across her face. "Are…are you the exchange student?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Yes, my name is Jania. Is this the Membrane household?" She poked her head in and looked around.  
  
Dib cocked an eyebrow at her. She was really creepy, but she seemed inoffensive. He shrugged and figured he was just paranoid. "Yeah. Please, come in. Would you like me to carry your bag?" He led her into the living room and motioned towards his sister. "This is my sister Gaz. I'm Dib. My father isn't home right now, so I'll show you to your room."  
  
The girl grinned. "Thank you."  
  
As they ascended the staircase Dib couldn't help looking behind his shoulder a couple times at the new arrival. Something told him that there was something not quite right. Perhaps it was the way she moved… her movements were so smooth and graceful. When she walked, her footsteps made no sound at all. He was glad when they reached the guest bedroom at the end of the hall. "Uh, here's your room. I'll go down and make some dinner… Come down when you're ready."  
  
The girl looked down at him with her eerily perpetual smile. "Thank you, Dib. I'll be down in a moment." He handed the bag to her and she disappeared within the room. He shivered and went back downstairs, where Gaz was waiting for him. Her feet were surrounded by a surreal, ghostlike mist.  
  
She looked up at him with her squinty eyes. "That girl is spooky…" She then walked away and sat back on the couch.  
  
Dib walked into the kitchen and thought to himself. If Gaz thought this girl was spooky, then there must be something wrong with her. He made a fist in determination. "If there's a mystery behind Jania, then I'm the one to figure it out!" And having thus made his decision, he got out the things to make dinner.  
  
About half an hour later dinner was ready. Gaz had abandoned her Game Slave to pour herself a drink and Dib got out some plates. A presence was suddenly felt in the room and the two siblings turned simultaneously. Standing at the door was Jania with a friendly smile on her face. "Can I help?" she asked in a good natured tone. She walked over with her long legs and began to set the silverware.  
  
In a few minutes the group was eating. Jania looked around and asked after a moment, "So, do you know when your father is going to be home?"  
  
Gaz merely shrugged so Dib answered. "No, he's usually not home for dinner. He's a pretty busy guy…"  
  
"Right! Well then, I suppose it'll just be us three." She grinned widely and took another bite of her food.  
  
Dib stared at her. She was friendly enough, and even buoyant, but there was still something about her that made his spine tingle. He reached into his trench coat and turned on a recorder…he was prepared. "Soooo…" he began, "my dad tells me you're a foreign exchange student. Tell me, what country are you from? You don't seem to have an accent."  
  
Jania chewed for a bit and swallowed her food. "I'm from Canada!" As she said this she waved a tiny Canadian flag.  
  
"Wait!" said Dib quickly. "You're a foreign exchange student from Canada? I didn't think they sent students here…" He looked at her with more suspicion now. "What part of Canada are you from?"  
  
"I'm from the capitol." She nodded with approval at her answer and took a sip from her drink.  
  
Dib crossed his arms and studied her. "That's kind of vague…"  
  
Jania finally looked up so he might clearly see her eyes. Beneath a pair of dark, nearly brown, eyebrows were strange hazel eyes. Dib couldn't put his finger on what exactly was strange about them, but he knew they were. "How can I be vague?" she asked jovially, "There's only one Canadian capitol, after all. Say! How about after dinner we play a board game or something?" She clapped her hands together in a show of merriment.  
  
"No!" shot Gaz as she violently munched on her meal.  
  
Jania glanced at her in surprise. "Riiiiight. Well, maybe Dib and I can spend some quality time together. How about it, Dib?" She smiled at him, and he almost felt as if she were throwing up a challenge.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
After dinner Dib pulled out a chess board and set it up. Jania looked down and actually frowned. "What?" asked Dib, "Don't you know how to play chess?"  
  
"Yes, but it's been a while. Here, I'll just refresh a bit…" She grabbed up the instructions and began to study it. "Oh! Okay! I think I can do this!"  
  
"White or black?"  
  
"Er…hard choice. I'll taaaaake….white!" She lifted a pawn and moved it forward.  
  
"So, Jania, what do you like to do?" Dib inwardly smiled. He'd been thinking for a question that might stump this creepy girl if there was anything amiss. He moved his pawn.  
  
"…paranormal investigation…" 


	2. Pancakes in the Morning - the Return of ...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dib bounded down the stairs with more energy then he'd felt in a long, long time. He felt great. He didn't care if this Jania was creepy or not, she was someone to talk to! Ever since Tak left he hadn't been able to hold a decent conversation with anyone. Besides, Tak hadn't really counted because she wasn't really interested in paranormal investigations – she had just used him. But now there was someone who he could talk to… someone he could be friends with. Someone who was awake before him. He stopped cold as he saw Jania in the kitchen preparing something. His nose sensed something and he looked at the table. "Pancakes! Wow! I don't remember the last time I had pancakes!"  
  
Jania looked back at him and smiled. "Morning!" she said cheerfully. "I got up early so I thought I'd cook you guys something. Is Gaz going to be down soon?"  
  
"What is this?" said Gaz from the door, wide eyed and appalled. She looked from Jania to the table and back again. She slowly walked to the table and joined Dib in breakfast.  
  
Dib was all smiled. "Aren't you going to eat something, Jania?"  
  
The Canadian exchange student shook her head. "No, I already ate. Besides, I've got to hurry if I'm going to make it to Hi-Skool in time." She turned around, revealing what she'd been preparing. She dropped a brown paper bag in front of both Dib and Gaz. "There you go."  
  
"Wow! Thanks, Jania!" Dib watched as his new friend left the house, waving. He turned to his sister. "Can you believe it, Gaz? Finally somebody is interested in what I've got to say!"  
  
Gaz seemed uneasy. "Wasn't Tak the same way?"  
  
"Yes, yes, but this is different!"  
  
"How?"  
  
Dib thought for a moment. "I don't know…but I just know! Jania isn't an alien like Tak was. Man, you should have heard us talking last night. She knows everything about Bigfoot and everything. She didn't think I was crazy when I told her Zim was an alien. She wants me to show her his base after skool!"  
  
Gaz looked dejectedly down at her pancakes. "I still say she's spooky."  
  
"Well, yeah, she is, but what could go wrong?"  
  
Meanwhile Jania marched up the stairs of the Hi-Skool. She looked around at her surroundings and took a piece of paper out from her pocket. "Let's see, my locker…is…here..." she stopped in front of one of an entire hallway of disgustingly orange lockers. She put in her locker combination and swung open the door. She stood with her face towards the open locker and looked at her watch. The watch face flashed and a face appeared. "Alright, Tak. Good to see you!"  
  
Tak looked back at Jania with satisfaction. "Good. Have you infiltrated the Dib's house?" Jania nodded. "I knew I could count on you. I will not be made a fool of again!" The Irken would-be Invader raised a gloved fist in anger.  
  
"Slow down there, Tak," reminded Jania with a smile. "Remember the mission. You can get revenge later."  
  
"I told you it isn't about revenge!"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say. Anyhow, I'm going to be late for class. Dib is going to show me Zim's base tonight, so I won't be able to get a hold of you until later. When are you going to be here?"  
  
Tak examined a few of her controls and made a few calculations. "I should arrive tomorrow morning. I'll meet you in the afternoon after I've set up my base, but since you're in a hurry we'll decide upon the details later." She grinned. "I hope you don't mind staying on that rock – Zim is right about these Earthlings being really disgusting."  
  
Jania smiled. "Right, I'll contact you late tonight. Oh, and Tak? Dib's doing just fine." She giggled and shut off her communicator before Tak could respond. She shut her locker and hummed a tune as she strolled down the hallways. Oh, how she loved to tease…  
  
Dib entered the classroom and walked directly to his seat, forgetting even to share a customary glare with Zim on the way. He was too caught up in the things he was going to do that afternoon. He wondered if it would be safe to try to infiltrate Zim's base or if he'd just show Jania the exterior. He turned to look at his unsuspecting victim, but paused. There wasn't something right with Zim. Usually he'd listening to Ms. Bitters to see if he could get any vital information or fiddling with a pencil, but now he was glancing around nervously. It was only when Zim happened to look Dib's way that he narrowed his eyes in hatred. Ms. Bitters began a speech about doom, but hardly anyone in the class noticed. Dib hopped out of his chair, walked over towards Zim's seat, and pretended to sharpen his pencil. "What's the matter, Zim? Something wrong with your plan to conquer the Earth?"  
  
Zim glared angrily at his enemy. "There is nothing wrong, Dib. Nothing at all. It would BEHOOVE you to mind your own business!" He leapt on his chair and pointed at Dib. Everyone in the class was staring. He gave a quiet laugh and sat back down.  
  
Dib was satisfied as he walked back to his desk. "Heh…behoove," he said to himself. "I can't believe he said behoove…" He knew Zim was up to something now. All he needed to do was find out what. Now he was certain – he and Jania were entering the base tonight. 


	3. Searching for Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Gaz watched out the window as Dib and Jania set out for Zim's house. Once they turned the bend she turned and set out on a mission of her own. She usually wasn't interested in other people's business, but this exchange student was different. While Dib was all excited about Jania's supposed interest in that stupid paranormal crap, she was aware that something wasn't right about her. She thought how stupid her brother was, not investigating the only thing that's been worth looking into. She climbed the stairs and stood before the door to Jania's room. She squared her shoulders and pushed open the door…if Dib wasn't going to figure out what was wrong, then she'd have to. She switched on the light and walked inside.  
  
The room was fairly bare. Aside from the regular furniture that was always in this room, there was Jania's suitcase laying at the foot of the bed and a black-covered book that sat face down on the bed stand. She made her way to the closet, but walked as silently as she could. The creepy feeling that followed Jania lingered here. She swung open the closet door and was immediately engulfed in a pile of snacks. Gaz picked up a bag of chips and examined it. Although this stash of food was strange, it all looked normal enough. She growled as she realized this was evidence for nothing other then a pension for midnight munchies. A few cloths were the only other things in the closet, so Gaz stuffed the snacks back in and shut the door. She then turned her attention to the suitcase. She flipped open the snaps and looked inside, but there was nothing inside at all. She slammed the top shut and glowered. She just knew that Jania had to be keeping some secrets; it was the only explanation for her astounding creepiness. She finally picked up the black book and turned it over. "Oh, come on…" she mumbled as she looked at the title pace. It read, 'Jania's Secrets.' Gaz immediately opened the book and stared at the front page, trembling in rage. "I can't believe it…" she finally said as the word stared back at her, 'Now, now, Gaz. You know it isn't nice to look at other people's things. All my secrets are … secret!' She threw the book down and sent a general glare about the room. There was something seriously wrong about all this….  
  
There was a silent rustle in the bushes in front of Zim's base. Dib was casing the house with his electronic binoculars and Jania was patiently waiting, holding a pizza. "What is this for?" she asked, lifting the pizza box a bit.  
  
"Zim has this robot-dog thing that really loves the stuff. Heh…advanced race indeed. That thing is so stupid… he'll let us in if we give the pizza to him. The trick is to wait until Zim has descended into his lab." He waited for a second and then began to beam. "There! I think he's gone. Come on, "Come on, let's go!" He and Jania walked to the front door, ignoring the gnomes that were staring them down. Dib gave a quick knock on the door, which was opened by something in a green dog suit.  
  
Jania couldn't help but let out a short laugh at the creature. "Oh my, now that's pretty bad. Here you go!" She handed the dog-suited robot the pizza, who looked up at her with a thankful expression.  
  
"I love you…" he said sweetly. Jania patted his head and watched as the dog hopped on the couch and began to gorge. "Okay, shall we?" She smiled at Dib and he happily marched inside of the base.  
  
"As you can see," he said in his most professional tone, "Zim is most definitely an alien. What normal person would have a dog-thing like that? Or that scary monkey picture? Or a toilet in the kitchen? I know from observation that the toilet is one of the many entrances to the lab."  
  
Jania looked about with interest. "Is that so? How do we get in undetected?"  
  
"Well," said Dib, embarrassed, "I really haven't found a secret entrance yet…I usually just take on of his entrances and hope he isn't looking. He usually isn't… once we're in there are plenty of places to hide." He opened the trash can and jumped in. Once he disappeared Jania shrugged and followed suit.  
  
The two intruders sneaked behind pink metal alien equipment until they could get a good view of Zim, who was battling with him computer. "What do you MEAN? How can you have not found it? Stupid computer! I want you to look until you find it!"  
  
The computer made a noise like a sigh. "I don't want to look any more. The ship has probably activated a cloaking device..."  
  
Zim glared at the computer. "I don't care if you don't want to look! Who's the Invader around here? ZIM! You'll look when I tell you to. This is vital. If another ship has landed her, I need to know who it is!"  
  
Dib gasped with excitement. "I knew something was up!" he whispered. "I knew it! Just think! Another alien! And Zim doesn't know who it is…" He rubbed his hands in anticipation.  
  
Jania scratched her head in a sign of thought. "Must be a sloppy one…didn't you tell me he had no warning when Tak arrived?"  
  
"Yeah! This one must have turned on its cloaking device or whatever too late. Zim's computer must have picked it up just before it disappeared! Wow! This must be driving him nuts!"  
  
Jania grinned down at her companion. "You're a smart boy, Dib. Now, here's where the real fun begins…" She lifted one hand as if she were about to perform some magic trick and pushed over some equipment.  
  
"Are you crazy? He's heard us!" cried Dib.  
  
Zim turned around and saw the two intruders. First he saw Dib. "DIB! How dare you sneak into my base…again? You will PAY!" He was just about to lift himself up on his spider legs when he saw the second intruder and stopped in his tracks. "Eh? Who are you?" Jania strode out in front of him so he might get a good look.  
  
"I'm just a human…" she said with a pleasant smile. "I'm a foreign exchange student from Canada. I'm staying at Dib's house…"  
  
Zim eyed her for a moment. Her story seemed plausible, but there was something not quite right about her. It was as if she was too…knowing. "Well, if you say so…" He lifted himself up on his spider legs. "You will PAY! Just like the Dib-monkey!" He began chasing her around, but her long legs were too fast for him. She began to laugh playfully as Dib cheered her on. "FOOL! You cannot escape from ZIM!" He picked up the pace and began to gain on her, but she rolled out of the way just as his sharp metal legs were about to grab hold of her. She jumped over to Dib with amazing agility and lifted the boy up in her arms. She looked up and Zim towering over her, his little legs hanging limp beneath him. She quickly grabbed one of the spider legs and yanked hard, causing the whole structure to topple. When Zim regained his balance she and the large headed worm baby was gone.  
  
Adrenaline pumped hard through Dib's veins. "I can't believe you just did that!" he breathed as he and Jania walked home. "Why did you do that? We could have gotten more information on the new alien."  
  
Jania seemed very pleased with herself. "You know he doesn't have anything on the alien. Besides, wasn't it worth it to see the look on his face?" She winked at her companion.  
  
"Well, yeah, that was kinda funny…" he giggled at the thought of it. Zim had been completely caught off guard – he'd be obsessing about his defenses for a week. "Yeah, that was good. And, hey! You showed some pretty great moves there! Where'd you learn to…move around…swift-like…"  
  
"To maneuver?" she shrugged. "Just naturally agile, I guess." Again her knowing smiled appeared and Dib felt a cold shiver run up his spine. Although he liked Jania a lot, she was still very creepy. He wanted to know more about her past…  
  
"What do you want for dinner? We have leftover lasagna…"  
  
Jania shrugged. "It doesn't matter…I'll eat anything. Um, I've got some homework to do, so I'll be in my room for the next hour or so. Just yell when you want me to come down!"  
  
"Sure thing!" Dib opened the door and walked in. "Gaz! We're home! Just wait until I tell you what happened! It was incredible!" Gaz looked up and abandoned her Game Slave. She walked over to Jania and raised a suspicious eyebrow at her.  
  
"You do anything strange…" she said as she lifted a fist, "…and you will suffer…"  
  
Jania just gave her a friendly smile and headed up the stairs. "Right-o!"  
  
Dib turned to his sister. "Well, that wasn't very nice." However, he cringed and backed away when the fist turned towards him.  
  
Jania shut the door behind her and rushed over to the closet. She opened the door and collapsed in the pile of snacks. "So hungry!" she said as she began to tear open a back of sweets. She emptied the back down her throat and began to devour a sandwich. After two more sandwiches and a bag of chips she was finally happy. She then searched in her pocket and took out a small black, semi-circle shaped device. She took out a mirror and secured the device in her mouth behind her front teeth. She smiled at herself, making sure the device wasn't visible. "There we go! That should do!" She cleaned up the mess she'd made eating and flung herself on the bed. She lifted up her wrist and activated her watch. "Tak! How's it going?"  
  
"Finally. I though you weren't going to call." Tak made some calculations and looked back at her partner. "My base is going to be at these coordinates, not too far from the Hi-Skool. Make an excuse and meet me there tomorrow." Her face squirmed at bit and she asked in a less confident voice. "Are you sure you want to do this? Why this planet, of all places?"  
  
Jania raised a hand in protest. "That's my secret, Tak. Just trust me."  
  
Tak stared back her with doubtful eyes. "I don't trust you, but I suppose I have no choice." Her face was replaced with static. 


	4. Dib and Tak Tete-a-Tete

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Jania slowly wandered the streets of the city, checking the addresses of each building. She stopped in front of a large, gray warehouse-looking building. It was much more primitive than Jania would have expected…she walked inside and was thoroughly impressed. While the exterior of the building was as mundane as the rest of the city, the inside was a brilliant display of Irken technology. All the tubes were strait and everything was in perfect order. It made a stark contrast in Jania's mind when she compared it to the unorganized tangle that was Zim's base. She could only imagine the glory of Tak's former base which had to perform the gigantic task of draining the magma from the Earth's core. Her compatriot stood on a platform that hovered towards her. "Good for you!" she called out. "You are one resourceful Irken."  
  
"I've had to be." Tak jumped off the platform and approached her counterpart. "Have you a good excuse for being here?"  
  
"I've joined Debate Club. I can be gone every day after skool, and Dib won't suspect a thing." Jania smiled proudly at her cunning.  
  
"Perfect." She turned around and motioned towards her excellent base. "This will be our point of operations. My resources are yours."  
  
"Excellent!" Jania rummaged around in her pocket. "First thing is first – we need to decode this data." She held out a silvery disk.  
  
"What is this? Tak? What's going on!" Both Jania and Tak turned to see Dib. "Sorry, Jania. You were weirding my sister out too much and she made me promise to follow you today. Man, was she ever right!" He looked around the base in awe.  
  
"You filthy Earthling!" growled Tak.  
  
Jania shrugged. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter if he knows. If anything, I bet he'd be willing to help. I'm going to go decode this data. Tak, just go ahead and answer all his questions." She jumped up onto the platform Tak had rode in on and left the two alone.  
  
"Wait…you're taking orders from her?"  
  
Tak shook her head. "No, Dib. It's more like we're partners…only she's got the upper hand. This is her mission, really. She has more information then she's willing to tell me, so I've no choice but to do what she thinks best."  
  
Dib's eyes opened wide behind his glasses. "Mission? Is she an alien too?" He was mentally kicking himself for not noticing before. Why had he been so dumb?  
  
"Well, she isn't a human, it that's what you're asking. Here, if I'm going to talk to you let's find a place to sit. Standing around like this is tedious." She began to lead Dib through the base.  
  
"So she is an alien! Ah ha! Is she an Irken like you and Zim? Don't tell me she's trying to take over the Earth! Is that you're plan?"  
  
"No, Dib. This mission of hers is far more important than the enslavement of this world. I can't tell you if she is an Irken or not. I don't think it probable."  
  
"Wait. You don't know what she is?" They reached a corner of the warehouse that had a bunch of computer equipment, a number of monitors, and a few seats. He sat in one seat while Tak placed herself in another.  
  
"Jania, this mysterious girl who appeared at your doorstep, is a mystery to everyone – even to me. She has a number of disguises. Just as she wears a human disguise when she's with you, if she's alone with me she changes to an Irken form. I don't know which her real body is, but whatever it is she's very good at hiding it. I believe she's been on the run…"  
  
A thrill of excitement chilled Dib's veins. "Is she some sort of outlaw?"  
  
"I couldn't say, she keeps her past so hidden. But, that's enough of that. I don't know anything about her."  
  
"Why are you working with her? What's in it for you?"  
  
Tak laughed. "Oh, there are too many angles to count. First of all, I suppose you could call her a 'friend' of mine. She helped me escape from the planet Dirt, and even gave me a few supplied to start out with. My coming here would have been impossible if it hadn't been for her. Also, her mission is of great interest to me. When she approached me, there was no way I could turn her down."  
  
"What is this mission?"  
  
Tak crossed her arms. "I haven't all the details, she's just told me enough to get me involved. You see," she swiveled her chair toward one of the monitors and activated it. On the screen was a picture of a humanoid white fleshed creature with huge, bat-like ears and no eyes. It's exceedingly large mouth was riddled with long, needle-like fangs. "This is a Karmite, one of a race of creatures who live on the other side of the universe from Irk. Like Irkens, they are a warrior race. However, they are far more ruthless and less acceptable in the galactic society. It's true that Irkens are out for conquest. We take over planets and enslave or kill the inhabitance, but this is all considered conventional warfare. Karmites aren't just out for conquest. It's true that they hunger for the land of other races, but they also thirst for their blood. They are homicidal cannibals who love to hear the screams of their victims. Thankfully, they have an incredibly low population. But this makes them cunning. They have already captured a few planets in their own sector, but they dream of one day toppling the governments of all major star systems. There are so few of them and are so far away, but they are so dangerous that the Tallest have ordered any Irken who sees one to kill upon sight. Hardly anyone has seen one, of course. They are practically myth to a number of our people. However, Jania's business has apparently taken her to their galaxy, and her mission somehow involves them. Any involvement with these filthy creatures will be taken note of by the Tallest. This is my chance!" She banged her fist on the controls and the vision of the Karmite vanished. "If I can somehow help her to reduce the threat of these … disgusting things … they will have no choice but to acknowledge my value." She swiveled her chair back to face an astonished Dib.  
  
"Oh my God… This is incredible! But, why did you come here to Earth? Why is this your base of operations?"  
  
Tak averted her gaze in thought. "I don't know why Jania has chosen this rock above all others. She could have a number of reasons. Perhaps it's because I have experience in the region, but she hardly needs my help to fit in. Perhaps she needs to hide and this is a convenient location. I don't know." She shook her head and looked back up and Dib.  
  
"Well," offered her companion, shrugging his shoulders, "what about Zim?"  
  
Tak suddenly jumped out of her chair, clenching her fists in frustration. "What about that worthless excuse for an Invader? I swear, after I'm done with this mission I'm going to come back and ruin his life! By then I'll have the power…the resources. That and I'll make sure to keep a closer eye on Mimi's memory unit."  
  
The two looked over as Jania hovered in on a platform. She stepped off and smiled at the both of them. Dib tried to read her face to see what kind of information she had decoded, but her face was unreadable. He was compelled to ask, "Did you find anything important?"  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. I have many more of these things – it's information I've stolen from the Karmites." She turned to Tak. "You've told him about them?" The Irken nodded. "Good, well then … just to let you know, it's probably going to be a while. I have a lot of stuff to look through. It'll probably be a couple of weeks before I know what they're up to." She placed the disk back in her pocket. "Ready to go, Dib?"  
  
Dib jumped up from his chair. "Jania! Please, let me help you! This is the most incredible thing I've ever heard of. Besides, these things could be a danger to Earth too!"  
  
She tilted her head and smiled at him. "Come on, Tak! Admit it! He's so adorable!" She walked up and patted his head.  
  
Dib was confused. "What? Adorable?" He wondered if she was making fun of him. "No! I really want to help!"  
  
Tak glared at him. "There isn't much a human can do in this situation."  
  
Jania placed a hand on the dejected human's shoulder. "If we need you, I'll make sure to let you know." He brightened and began to follow Jania out of the warehouse, but first he stopped to look back at Tak.  
  
"Does this mean you'll be coming back to skool?"  
  
Tak crossed her arms and looked away. "I'm afraid not, Dib. I don't have time to have fun torturing that idiot Zim. Jania has some things she wants me to do."  
  
He turned back and started following Jania again. "Well, I'll see you around then. Just as long as you're not out to take over Earth…" 


	5. Zim Gets Involved

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The constant tapping of the controls on Gaz's Game Slave was a constant backdrop as Jania looked over some data she'd recovered from one of her disks. Her mouth turned to form a frown. For the past week she'd been looking over the things she'd discovered and she was not happy with the conclusions she was making. Dib was sitting on the other side of the couch, writing something on a notepad of his. He suddenly looked up at her. "Hey, how did you eat dinner those first couple nights? You haven't eaten anything since then. Don't you need to eat something?"  
  
Jania unconsciously dropped her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out the little black device she had secured into her mouth before every meal. She tossed it to Dib and he caught it. "I put that in my mouth…it disintegrates all matter that passes through. I had some food stashed in my room and now I eat when I'm at Tak's." She stood up and headed for the door. "Actually, I'm headed there now. See you guys later."  
  
Dib shot up. "Can I come?" He did this every time she left to the base. Every time he received the same reply.  
  
"You should stay here, Dib. You shouldn't be seeing some of the stuff I have on my disks…" With that enigmatic answer she would leave.  
  
Before she had walked a block she saw Zim walking with his disguised Gir unit. He hadn't noticed her and was heading strait for Dib's house. She placed her electronic notepad in her coat and decided to have some fun. She crossed the street and waved at him. "Hey there Zim. How's the invasion?"  
  
He turned sharply towards her. "You! I was looking for you!"  
  
Jania raised an eyebrow. "Me? Shouldn't you be planning world conquest or trying to destroy Dib or something?"  
  
Zim narrowed his eyes. "There'll be time for that later… YOU! You are not who you first looked…seemed to BE! I had my computer analyze your visit and you know what it discovered?" He pointed in the air dramatically.  
  
"Wow…it took you this long to figure it out?"  
  
"Don't interrupt! You know what it discovered?" He pointed again, but this time directly at her. "You are no human stink-beast! That ship that appeared…it was YOURS! Tell me why you're here. Tell it to ZIM!"  
  
Gir jumped up in the air. "I get to feed you a taco!" He hugged himself lovingly.  
  
Jania pretended to think for a moment. "Ahhh…no."  
  
Zim shook his fists. "You will tell it to Zim…"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You…"  
  
"Naw."  
  
"You will…"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"… TELL IT TO ZIM!"  
  
Just as Jania was opening her mouth to give her reply, she heard something and stopped. She turned herself around, looking and listening. She slowly reached her hand inside of her coat to grab something. "Zim…I'll tell you about it later. Just…go."  
  
"No! You will tell it to Zim, NOW!"  
  
Gir performed a little dance and repeated metallically, "I'm a mongoose!"  
  
Something moved from behind the bushes and knocked Jania on the ground. Zim watched as she wrestled with the white, writhing creature. "Aaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaah!" he yelled. "What is it? What is it? GIR! Tell me what that...thing is!"  
  
Gir's eyes flashed red. "Yes, my master!" He saluted and scanned the creature with his sensors. "Creature identified. Karmite. Kill immediately!" His eyes faded back to blue and he smiled. "Can I have a soda?"  
  
Zim raised his arms and yelled. "Aaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Meanwhile Jania held the Karmite's gnashing teeth at arm's length. "Shoot it! ZIM! Help me! Shoot it! Shoot it! Blast it! Shoot! Shoot! Help!" She turned herself and the beast around so she was holding it down on the pavement, but it still writhed and clawed at her.  
  
It hissed maliciously in a breathy voice. "Youuuu whillll dieeeee……!" It snapped its jaws and a few of its long teeth scraped against Jania's shoulder. Blue blood was beginning to show.  
  
She screamed in terror. "Zim! Shoot it now!"  
  
Zim was terrified. He searched himself and tried to fine his laser. "Where did I put it, Gir? Where is it?" By now Gir was yelling and screaming like everybody else, completely useless. "Here it is!" He lifted his laser and tried to aim at the beast. He let out one blast, and time stopped as he looked to see who he hit.  
  
The Karmite's body writhed in pain, its mouth gasping for breath. Half of its eyeless head had been completely torn off by the laser blast and orange blood spewed all over the pavement. Jania gasped as she stood up and held her shoulder. "It bit me…" she said worriedly. "Quickly, Zim! I don't have time to get to Tak's base. Yours in closer. Take me there!"  
  
Zim didn't argue, but commanded Gir take both him and Jania to his base. They were there in almost no time, and Jania made her way hurriedly to the lab. "Those fangs are poison…all Invaders have the antidote just in case. Get me some, Zim!" Zim hurried to find the proper vial and handed it to her. She reached up to her forehead and her image began to sputter. Pink skin was replaced with green and hair was replaced by two curled antennae.  
  
"You're Irken?"  
  
Jania looked up with her now dark green eyes. "Perhaps. I have more than one disguise." She took the vial and began to apply it to her wounds. She let out a sigh of relief. "There, now. Thank you." She handed Zim back the vial, who looked at her with suspicion.  
  
"You're keeping secrets from me!" He shook the vial violently.  
  
"Well, duh!"  
  
Zim angrily placed his gloved hands at his hips. "I helped you, so now you're obligated to tell me what's going on!" He gave her a cocky grin.  
  
"No I'm not, but I thank you anyway." She gave him a pleasant smile, the same smile she gave in her human form when she was keeping a secret.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I demand that you tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Tell me now!"  
  
Jania shook her head. "No!"  
  
Zim was just about to implore her again when he paused. "Wait," he said in a quieter, more cunning tone. "Jania…that name…it sounds familiar to me. If you're Irken…"  
  
Jania shook her head. "The chances of me being an Irken are about the same as me being a Human." She stood up to her full height, which was about five feet. "Most Irkens aren't as tall as me."  
  
Zim was lost in thought. "Most Irkens don't have green eyes, either."  
  
"It's rare, but it still happens! Besides, rarities add to my disguises." She smirked proudly.  
  
"Being tall is rare, but it still happens…" He snapped his fingers. "I remember now! Yes! I know who you are!"  
  
Jania stomped her foot in anger. "No you don't! Don't get any funny ideas, little man!" She lifted Zim up by the collar and glared at him. Her dark green eyes narrowed, but her smile remained. "You have me mistaken…"  
  
Zim was perfectly calm and confident. "Oh, I don't think so. I don't know how you're alive, or why you're hiding on this miserable slime ball, but if you don't tell me what's going on I'm going to inform the Tallest of your existence." He grinned evilly and she dropped him on the ground.  
  
Jania turned her back to the Invader and gave the shortest explanation she could muster. "I gathered some information on the Karmites. I'm trying to figure out what they are up to and they're trying to stop me. I was on Earth to hide, but they've tracked me down. I need to move."  
  
Zim glowed with the satisfaction of an adversary cowed. "What kind of information?"  
  
"I'm not telling!"  
  
Zim looked up at the ceiling, acting innocent. "Oh! I wonder what my Tallest Purple will think!"  
  
Jania's eye twitched. "I've been compiling bits and pieces of information that I've gathered on the Karmites during the past years. I've only now started to come up with a theory as to what their next plan is, but I seriously need to consult Tak before I tell it to you."  
  
"TAK? TAK! She's here? She's here for revenge!"  
  
Jania shook her head. "No, no, she's here helping me!"  
  
"You're after my mechanical bee!" he yelled hopelessly.  
  
"What? Bee? No! Haven't you listened anything I've said? She's helping me figure out what the Karmites are doing. I need to consult her before I decide what to do. Do you understand?"  
  
Zim contorted his features in thought. "I'm going with you!" he finally announced.  
  
"I'm not taking you to Tak's base! What do you think I am, stupid? Forget it, okay?"  
  
Zim began to walk over to the monitor. "Computer! Prepare to contact the Tallest!"  
  
"FINE!" 


	6. Panic

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Jania, Zim, and Gir burst into Tak's base. She was sitting on the ground surrounded by Sir unit parts. She looked up and stood. "What is he doing here?" She walked up to Zim and shoved him aggressively. She glared at him with her dark purple eyes.  
  
"Tak! There's no time your for grudge right now!" Tak sputtered and looked at Jania, offended. "You know I'm right! I think I know what's going on! They don't make war…they assassinate. What is the most powerful force in the universe? The Irken Empire! If they run us into anarchy, then they've proven that they can do it to any government. We need to get to the Massive now!" She hadn't even bothered to change back into her Earthling form. She used her long legs to stride past her companions and hold up an incomplete Sir unit. "How many have you built?"  
  
"Over a hundred!"  
  
"Good. We'll take half with us and leave the other half here in case any other assassins come to this planet. Everyone involved is coming with us. That includes Zim!"  
  
Tak jolted. "Zim? You don't know him! He'll manage to ruin everything somehow. Why is he even here?"  
  
"Er, yeah! What's going on? What's all this about assassinations?" Zim crossed his arms and watched as Gir swam euphorically in a sea of Sir parts, screaming like a monkey.  
  
Jania was annoyed that she had to take time to explain, but she figured it was a necessary waste. "Listen. Both of you listen very carefully. These Karmites want to prove their superiority and wreak as much havoc as they can. If they think anyone might be a problem, if they think anyone has been involved with me, then they'll kill them. Their plan is to assassinate the Tallest, and we have to get there first! The fact one was here proves that they're closer than I thought." She turned towards Tak. "This means we have to take Zim, Dib, and Gaz. If not, then I'm sure they'll be killed here on Earth. We'll need to take as many ships as possible. Tak, while I'm getting Dib and Gaz, you and Zim have to attach your Voot and his onto my craft. Hurry!" She reactivated her human form and began to run towards the Membrane Compound.  
  
Once at Professor Membrane's place of work, she approached the guard and grabbed the end of his stun stick. "I need to see the Professor on business concerning his children." Her eyes flashed and the guard was mesmerized. He said nothing, but gave her admittance. She lost no time in marching to the Professor's laboratory. She shoved past a gaggle of lesser scientists and turned him around to face her.  
  
"Hey there, young lady. How did you get in here?" he asked, legitimately surprised.  
  
"I need to talk with you in private." She held such a serious look that Membrane couldn't object. He excused himself and walked with her to his dressing room.  
  
"Jania…" he said after the door was shut. "Don't you understand that I'm doing important things?"  
  
Jania showed her Irken self in response. "Dib's been right all along, Professor. I'm an alien, and it's imperative to your children's safety that I take them with me. There are dangerous, murderous creatures about. If I don't take them with me, they will be killed."  
  
Membrane stood staring at her silently for a moment. He slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek. He looked at her closely, and then pulled out a small light and shined it into her green eye. He pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. "Well, what do you know? You don't seem to be human at all! Strange. Here I thought he was my poor, insane son. This still doesn't explain Bigfoot, though!"  
  
"Both Dib and Gaz are coming with me."  
  
"…Right. How long are they going to be gone?"  
  
Jania thought. "I don't know, probably many months by the looks of things. Intergalactic politics are involved…but, I'll have them back as soon as it's safe."  
  
Membrane scratched his semi-bald head. "Well, if that's what you think is best. Alright, I'll see them then. You be careful now!" Jania smiled, but then grew uncomfortable. "What's the matter? My work is waiting!"  
  
"Please, Professor…don't tell anybody about the alien thing. Don't let anyone know where you're children really are. It's not only for their safety, but I don't know what the knowledge of outside life would do to your culture. It's too much for some societies."  
  
Professor Membrane laughed good-heartedly. "Nevermind that, young lady! Everyone would think I'm nuts!" He opened the door and strolled back to his lab. Jania, with a new flair of determination, reactivated her human form and hurried to accomplish the next phase of her mission.  
  
Upon arriving at the Membrane household Gaz was playing her Game Slave and Dib was watching Mysterious Mysteries. They both stared at her when she exploded into the room. "Hey there!" She tried to sound as cheerful as possible so as to not frighten them. "Get your things. We're all leaving for the Massive. Your dad already knows!"  
  
Dib raised an eyebrow at the panting girl. "What's the Massive?"  
  
"Irken mothership…you'll like it. You'll probably be gone for a while."  
  
That was all Dib needed to hear. He jumped up and ran to his room to collect some things. Gaz growled. She still didn't completely trust Jania. "Can't I finish this level?"  
  
Jania rolled her eyes. "Gaz! I don't have time to tell you everything, but it's probable they'll come for you if you don't come with me!"  
  
She looked up at Jania suspiciously. "Who'll come? And what happened to your shoulder?"  
  
"Surely your brother told you about the Karmites? They're here, and they'll take out anybody who's been with me. I was able to fend one off, but who knows how many there are coming this way. Come on, Gaz. Either you come willingly or I take you…by force." Gaz didn't say anything, but walked to her room to get some things just as Dib had, carrying her Game Slave along with her. Jania called after them. "Don't take too much…and hurry!" 


	7. Reflections

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
In space there is of course no day or night, but designated hours for sleeping are usually kept on a craft. Jania's ship, the I.S.C. Query, was fairly large, and she had three different rooms that could be used as bedrooms. Jania and Tak shared a room while Dib and Gaz stayed in the one right beside them. Tak had insisted that Zim stay in the room at the far end of the ship with Gir, which worked out fine because he didn't want to sleep next to the filthy pig-humans.  
  
Tak stretched out comfortably, sure that Mimi was more than able to pilot the ship. She sat in a corner and performed some basic maintenance on her hologram chip. Everything was quiet, as things tended to be when Jania was in the room. A cancerous hush seemed to follow her, which must be why she always seemed so mysterious. Tak looked up at Jania's Irken form, sitting and staring off into nowhere, obviously lost in thought. Of course Tak wasn't foolish enough to actually think there was a supernatural hush that followed her companion. It was just that she moved with such silent fluidity. Also, she had the habit of leaving things out when she spoke – keeping secrets. Tak understood. Although she didn't know what Jania's mission had originally been, she knew its conclusion and realized that whatever this mysterious person had to do, it must have required stealth and secrecy. Hence the behavioral quirks.  
  
She stared at her companion and realized she was bored. She'd been occupied with thoughts of gaining the mission that was rightfully hers for all those years…but now she had to put that plan on the backburner while she did something more important. Yet, while they were sitting, waiting for the Query to reach the Massive, it became strikingly apparent that she had nothing to do. She decided to interrupt Jania's reverie. "Why of all places did you choose to stay in Dib's house? Why didn't you just wait for me to set up my base?"  
  
Jania laid en her bed with her arms behind her head. "I…" she thought for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'm still not used to telling people about my plans. You never know where those Karmites will show up, sneaky little bastards." She smiled. "It's good to have a friend to talk to."  
  
Tak raised an eyebrow. She never realized heard Jania refer to her as a friend, and she'd only described her as a friend to Dib because Jania had helped her so much before. However, when she considered it, the two had only met a couple of times.  
  
"I remember you telling me about how much smarter Dib was than the other humans," continued Jania. "I figured that it was best that I keep a close eye on him. I figured that if he realized there were more aliens that he'd just get involved and possibly cause problems." She laughed quietly to herself. "Just goes to show how stupid that plan was… he not only figured out who I was, but is now tagging along on my ship with his sister!" She smiled, but a flash of annoyance gleamed in her eyes. "I wish I hadn't of done that…I didn't intend to get them into danger."  
  
Tak shrugged. "There was no way you could have predicted that boy's capabilities. I underestimated him myself. I never imagined he'd turn off my magma pump."  
  
Jania's smile widened. "Besides, I wanted to meet this human that you seem to admire so much…" She turned her head slightly and winked.  
  
Tak bristled. "Don't start up with that again! I don't see how you come up with these ideas of yours – must be too much time alone in space. I am an Irken Invader…or I should have been! I will be!" She clenched her jaw and fumed at her situation. "I don't have time for your games! Neither do you!"  
  
Jania stared up at the ceiling and mused. "I wonder what he thinks of you…I know he respects you a lot. He was telling me about that whole adventure…" She was suddenly hit with Tak's hologram chip.  
  
"Stop being ridiculous. Dib isn't only a filthy, stinking human, but he's a mere child! What kind of sick person do you think I am?"  
  
"You know, I bet he's going to be really tall, like his father."  
  
Dib turned when he heard a thump and Jania's playful giggle in the room next door. He'd been glued to the window, watching the stars slowly pass by. He knew he was moving at speeds no human had ever reached, but he felt as if he were still standing on Earth. It had been his wildest dream to go up into space, and here he was. He closed his eyes and reenacted the thrill he felt as he saw his home planet speed away until it became a mere speck in the vastness of space. He was so excited. He was not only hurtling through space in a fascinating alien vessel, but he was going to see the Massive and the Irken Armada and be involved in an intergalactic plot. He felt more happy and exhilarated then he ever had in his life. He wondered how Gaz felt about the ordeal… ever since takeoff she'd just been pounding away at her Game Slave. "Gaz! Don't you want to see this?" He motioned towards the window. She just grunted. "Come on, Gaz! What can compare with the glories of outer space?"  
  
"You're voice is annoying me!"  
  
Dib sighed. "How do you feel about going off on a dangerous mission in the far reaches of space to save a couple of alien leaders? We're going to help fend off a dangerous menace in the galaxy!" His sister shrugged. Dib eyed her. "Don't tell me you're still being freaked by Jania! Sure, she's not telling us much, but it's not like she's trying to conquer the Earth like Zim. She's doing good, I just know it!"  
  
Gaz turned away from him and said reluctantly, "I guess she's okay. I suppose coming out here isn't too bad." A very slight grin flitted across her face. "We're missing school."  
  
Dib smiled. "Yeah, no more Ms. Bitters! I wonder if they'll hold us back…"  
  
Gaz lifted a fist. "If they do…they will pay…"  
  
Dib backed away from his scary sister and turned back to the window. He wondered how many planets they were passing by, how many civilizations were out there.  
  
On the other side of the craft Zim sat on his bed, head tilted back and drooling as Gir happily sang. "Doom doom doom doomy doomy doom doom doom doom doomy doom doomy doomy doomy doom doom doomy doom doomy doomy doomy doom doom doom doom doom doomy doomy doom…" 


	8. The Rescue Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Tak watched with some dismay as Jania grew more and more uneasy. The closer they were to meeting the Massive, the shakier her usually unnervingly calm friend became. She would spend hours upon hours checking up on her data…to try to figure out exactly when the attack would come, she said. Then, she would spend hours locked in the bedroom. One day she summoned Tak to the door. She pushed a button on her hologram device and her Irken form changed. Now her eyes were an orangey-red and her antennae were less curled. Her features were a little different too, and if she didn't know better Tak would have said it was another person entirely. "Why've you made another Irken disguise? You already have one."  
  
"What do you think of it? Will it pass, do you think?"  
  
Just then Zim passed by drinking an Irken soda. He stopped and looked at her, and then began to hysterically laugh. He pointed and laughed and pointed and laughed until Tak couldn't take it any more. She grabbed him by the collar and yelled in his face. "What's so funny?" Zim only continued in his howling.  
  
"You think you're going to get away with that? HA! You couldn't fool the almighty ZIM! What makes you think you'll fool the Tallest?" Jania just looked down at herself with a somewhat disappointed expression.  
  
"Fool the Tallest? What are you talking about, you stupid, disgusting…grrrr……." She shook her fist at Zim as he marched on. "What is that fool talking about? Do you know the Tallest?"  
  
In response Jania just looked about uncomfortably.  
  
Tak narrowed her deep purple eyes. Her tone was more confrontational than she would have liked, but that was due to force of habit. "You called me your friend. What race are you? Are you Irken? Or, are you from somewhere else? You're very tall…"  
  
Jania's hologram buzzed off, bringing her back to her green-eyed Irken self. "Yes, this is my real body. This is me!" She smiled and spread her arms as if she were displaying herself.  
  
"And you know the Tallest?" Jania averted her eyes. Tak gasped with realization. "You! You're the … everyone thought you were dead! What have you been doing out in the far reaches of the universe all this time? There was a funeral!" By now Tak was yelling, as angry as if she were dealing with Zim.  
  
Jania laughed nervously. "I had work to do…and the success of my work depends on secrecy, on no one knowing where I am or what I'm doing. Tak, don't look at me like that!" She stepped back as Tak approached her. "Tak, I can't let the Tallest know who I am!"  
  
"Why not? I understand why you wouldn't want the Karmites to know. It's a harder target when you don't know your prey's identity. However, why do you want to hide it from them? Think of Purple!"  
  
"They know well enough that they are the leaders of Irk. They know they have to keep themselves protected. If they knew who I really was, then they would be distracted, and I can't have that when there's still a threat."  
  
"Are you going to wait until every Karmite is dead?"  
  
Jania shook her head. "No. It's up to me to show the Tallest the information I've gathered. They have to make the final decision." She nodded with determination, but Tak wasn't satisfied. She folded her arms together and frowned.  
  
"Just you think carefully before you try deceiving the Tallest! Zim is a fool, but he is right on one point: someone who knows you as well as Almighty Tallest Purple probably knows you well enough not be fooled by your disguises." She gave Jania one final glare before turning around and almost smacked into Dib. "Aaah! How long have you been there?"  
  
Dib was licking on an Irken lollypop. "It's up to her to show the Tallest the information…" he thought for a moment. "Thaaaaat's right. Your leaders are just taller than everyone else. Who's this Purple guy?" He turned to Jania. "If you know the Tallest, are you someone important too?"  
  
Jania shook her head. "No, no, I don't know the Tallest – I just know one of them. I've never met Red. And no, I'm not anyone important. Tak would have you think so by the way she's going on…" She shrugged, "But I'm just your run-of-the-mill Irken female."  
  
Dib stood there for a moment before a thought hit his head. "That's right! I came here to ask you something. I can't believe I didn't ask earlier, but I've just been so intrigued by all the equipment you've got here. This is really incredible!"  
  
"Get on with it!" snapped Tak mercilessly. Jania grinned at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah! Like, we're supposed to run in and warn the Tallest, but then what do we do after that? Is everything fine then? Gaz wants to know when we can head back home… something about an expansion pack or something…"  
  
Tak glowered at him. "It's not going to be as easy as you apparently think. Jania here's informed me that the Karmites are probably either ahead of us or right on our tail. It's imperative that we get to the Massive and evacuate the Tallest as soon as possible. In fact, we're almost there. There will probably be a firefight." She couldn't help but smirk when Dib lighted up.  
  
"Really? Wow! So then, we'll have to flee with them and everything? This is going to be better than I thought! What's my part in all of this?" He fell over as the ship jerked violently.  
  
"Get off of me!" screamed Tak. He did as he was told and Tak rushed after Jania, who was already running for the bridge. There they found Zim at the controls, laughing and screaming as he operated the blasters.  
  
"FOOLS! You cannot survive against the mighty wrath of ZIM!" Long and pointy white spacecraft were swarming around the ship and in the distance loomed the pink and red conglomerate that was the Irken Armada.  
  
Jania grappled her head in shock. "Already? Zim! Gya, I didn't know the Massive was on the move again. Okay, Zim. Your job is to move this ship to the coordinates I've programmed into the computer. Where's Dib?"  
  
Dib jumped up and waved his arms. "Here I am! What do I do?"  
  
"You man the blasters!"  
  
"Alright! Move aside, Zim!"  
  
Zim bristled. "What? Are you insane? You're letting this human amateur blast our way out of here while it should be ZIM getting all the glory?"  
  
Jania turned at him and pointed. "Don't you argue with me! He doesn't know how to fly this thing! Be proud!" This time Zim saluted and manned the controls. "Dib, call Gaz over to take the spare blasters…she must be good at that sort of thing. All of you need to get this ship out of here in one piece. Zim, I'm going to take your Voot!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No other alternative. Tak, you'll come in your Voot and cover me. Make sure I'm able to get into the Massive. Oh, and I want to take Mimi with me."  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Gir suddenly appeared and hung around Jania's neck and stared blankly into her eyes. "I wanna come toooo!" She pried the robot off her face and flung him on the ground. She and Tak exchanged glances and began to run for the Voots.  
  
Tak had only one thing to say to Jania before they separated to pilot the craft. "Save the Tallest, Jania. I'll meet you back here!" 


	9. Run Away! Run Away!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
The Massive was in full alert mode. Unknown vessels had begun attacking the Armada, but they weren't doing a very good job. Splinter-shaped white ships were everywhere, but few actually fired. Mostly they just swarmed and dodged Irken fire. However, since the battle was occurring so close to the Massive, Tallest Red and Tallest Purple had been sent to one of many reinforced safe rooms hidden deep within the Massive's belly. Even if the gigantic ship crashed into a planet, chances were those rooms would remain in tact. They sat quietly in the room, completely alone while everyone else was rushing about. They stared at eachother for a while.  
  
"This is boring!" complained Purple.  
  
"Would you rather be blow up? Sit down…" Red was none too happy. He'd been a soldier once, and his old instincts were telling him to join in the fray, but he knew he had to stay safe with Purple. He looked over at his friend who was now pouting in the corner. His eyes wandered away and focused when he saw a movement from the corner of his eye. Peeking into the room was a very tall, lovely female with brilliant green eyes. Her cloths were a bit outdated, though, and he wondered who she was. "Hey! How'd you get in here?"  
  
Purple turned and looked at the girl. "Jania! No, wait... she's dead…" He squinted at her and rose his arms up with glee. "Jania!"  
  
Red raised one brow and glanced at Purple, confused. "You know her?"  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes, leapt into the room, grabbed both their hands, and began to run like a madwoman. Since they hovered and therefore had no feet on the ground, neither of the Tallest could resist as she drug them along. All they could do is yell and ask what was going on. Guards tried to stop them, but none dared shoot near their Tallest. Jania merely shoved them all away as she headed for the docking bay. In order to do that, they had to board an elevator. She threw them in and then entered herself. She pushed a button and the doors closed. Soft yet annoying music began to play.  
  
Purple put an arm around her. "Red! I'd like to introduce my sister, Jania!" He smiled proudly.  
  
"Ehhh…you mean the one that died?"  
  
"Yes! …isn't she cute!" He hugged her, and Red could see that the girl was happy to see Purple too. He shrugged.  
  
"…Hey. Nice to meet you. But, could you please tell me what's going on?" He waved his arms for emphasis.  
  
Jania wiped a tear from her eye and kissed her brother on the cheek. She suddenly became very serious an addressed them both. "My Tallest!" She saluted. "I've just returned from my investigation! I've discovered the Karmites' master plan! However, before I give you my information…we have to get out of here!" The door opened and she took their hands again. She rushed to an awaiting Voot, threw them in, and jumped into the pilot's seat.  
  
The craft began to hover and head towards the battle that engulfed the Massive. Red turned to Purple. "Does she have the clearance to do this? You realize our snacks are in there…"  
  
Purple looked around. "You know, this ship kind of smells funny … LOOK OUT!" Every white enemy ship in the fray seemed to turn their sharp noses toward them. Light blue blaster rays surrounded them as all the ships attacked at once. Jania didn't say anything, but sharply turned the ship and began to dive. Red and Purple held onto eachother and scream as she lifted the ship into a large arc, occasionally deflecting from her path to avoid enemy fire. She clenched her teeth as she looked at her monitor. Every single one of those space craft were on her tail, but the Irkens were having more success blasting them down now. Three of them had already exploded in a mass of smoke and fire when she jolted the Voot into a barrel roll and sped along the side of the Massive. "What's gotten into you?" yelled Purple as inertia smashed him against the wall. "Why do we have to leave like this?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain right now!" she growled as she wrestled with the controls.  
  
"Alright!" cheered Red as one of the white enemy craft exploded against the side of the Massive. Now only three more craft were behind them. She pulled on the controls and turned the ship back into the cloud of Irken fighters. "Ha! Let's see them survive the Armada!" she shouted. Two of the ships were immediately blasted into thousands of particles, but there was still that one last persistent vessel. Jania moved, then it moved. The craft mimicked her ship exactly. She tried to loose him in the plethora of Irken ships, but it was determined to stay on her tail. The ship rocked as one of the blue enemy blasts made a direct hit.  
  
Purple held onto the back of Jania's seat. "We're going to die!"  
  
"The shields are failing!" Now everybody screamed. Jania turned up the speed and wove between the mass of Irken fighters.  
  
"You know," commented Red, "You're sister isn't that bad of a pilot…AHH!" Another blast rocked the craft and red lights began to flash from within the cockpit.  
  
It was all Jania could do to keep this last craft from gaining on her. She considered retreating back into the Massive, but she wondered if it would be more dangerous within. More warning lights began to blare and she was about to make her decision when one of the Irken ships blasted the enemy into a ball of shrapnel.  
  
Jania flipped on a communicator and Tak's face appeared on a monitor. "Was that you?"  
  
Tak seemed slightly annoyed, but relieved. "Unfortunately not. But, I'll be more than glad to escort you to the Query."  
  
Red and Purple both stared at the monitor. "You're the one who was going to fill Zim's planet full of snacks!"  
  
Tak resisted a smile. "I am honored you remember me, my Tallest." She saluted and her picture disappeared.  
  
Red looked out the window as the Massive grew smaller and smaller. "Someone's going to notice we're gone. Are you sure this is alright?"  
  
Jania nodded. "I'm sorry, my Tallest. Those white ships were probably a distraction for something more sinister on the Massive… I had to get you off. We're dealing with the Karmites, after all." She pushed a few buttons and the last of the annoying warning signals ended.  
  
"All the way out here?" Red looked at Purple, who merely shrugged.  
  
Purple grinned happily at his retrieved sister, but then began to get angry. "Hey! It was reported that your ship was sucked into a black hole… everyone thought you were dead! Why didn't you send a message or something? We had a funeral and everything!"  
  
Jania switched on the autopilot and leaned back in her chair. "As you'll soon see, I had work to do. Contacting you would have jeopardized the mission."  
  
Purple crossed his arms and glared. "Work, shmork! You should have stopped by! You missed the coronation!"  
  
Red looked at them both, feeling rather left out. "Where are we going?" he asked testily.  
  
"To the Query, my ship," answered Jania. "There you'll be able to contact the Massive and let everybody know what's happened to you. You also need to review the information I've gathered and come to a conclusion as to what is to be done about the assassination plot."  
  
"Assassination? Who's being assassinated?" Purple looked around the cockpit as if his assailant might be sitting next to him.  
  
"…I'll just tell you when you get there… want something to eat?" 


	10. Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"I'm not done yet!" complained Gaz as the Query swerved away from the battle. She'd already blasted away two of the enemy craft and was having a great time.  
  
"Foolish creature of hair and meat!" yelled Zim. "You're done when I say you are! .that's now."  
  
A spiral mist began to rise as Gaz glared at the Irken, but Dib stopped her. "Hold on, Gaz. Zim's a jerk, but Jania told us to head toward the coordinates she gave! Er, where are we going, anyway?"  
  
"I don't need to inform you, stink beast! HA!" Zim continued to steer the ship.  
  
"Hey! .alright, Gaz. You can hurt him!"  
  
Gaz raised a fist and began to approach Zim. The Irken screamed. "AAAH! GIR! Protect me!" Gir came flying in and landed near Dib. He opened his head and took out a taco.  
  
"I like tacos!" He munched on the taco and watched as Gaz chased Zim around the room. When he was done, he hopped in front of Gaz and grinned stupidly. "Will you dance with me?"  
  
".No!" She tried to walk around the robot, but he met her at every turn. "Get out of my way!"  
  
"Good work, Gir!" Zim looked back at Gaz nervously and then took hold of the controls again. "Stupid Earth girl!"  
  
Dib walked over to him. "You still haven't told me where we're going!" He placed his hands on his hips and waited for a moment. He frowned. "If you don't tell me, I'll make sure Gaz gets you."  
  
Zim turned around and looked at Gaz, who had him pinned with a malicious glare. Evil music seemed to envelope the room. "Ah! Er, fine then! But only because you wretched sister is so scary! We're headed foooor..this moon here!" He pointed to a small dot on a map full of dots.  
  
Dib was annoyed. "That doesn't tell me anything! What is it called? Where is it from here?"  
  
"Bah.It's called Yir and it's right there!" He pointed out of window. Not too far away was a large, grey planet that had a number of moons circling it. Zim pointed at one of those moons.  
  
Dib immediately smiled. "Great! Alright, Gaz, you don't have to hurt him!" At the call, Gir flew away to play with a piggy doll he'd mysteriously produced. However, Gaz wasn't satisfied. She growled and leaped on Zim.  
  
Several minutes later Zim pulled himself from the floor and glanced around. Gaz was gone. "GIR! Why didn't you protect me?"  
  
Gir was sitting on the floor with his piggy. "He's gonna be a beauty queen!" said the robot in a whisper. "WIENERS!"  
  
Zim stood up and looked at the only other person in the room. He gave Dib a murderous look. "When I get back to invading Earth, I'm going to make sure you're the first pig-beast to feel my doomy wrath!"  
  
Dib matched his glare. "And when I get back, I'm going to make sure you . don't do that. Yeah!" The two enemies were interrupted when a beeper sounded. Zim rushed to the controls.  
  
"Pitiful stink-beast! You've delayed our progress and Jania's already coming back! We need to get to the moon!" He maneuvered the ship so it circled in the orbit of the before-mentioned moon. Two small Voot Cruisers buzzed by and attached themselves to the Query. Zim turned sharply to his arch-nemesis. "Don't say a word, or you will suffer the mighty fist of ZIM!" He shook a gloved fist at the human as a door slid open.  
  
"How - how could it be?" asked Purple as he hovered into the room.  
  
Red hovered over and towered Zim. "How did you get here?"  
  
Zim smiled up at his Tallest. "My leaders, I am most honored to stand before you once again! The invasion goes well!" He put his gloved hands behind his back and smiled.  
  
Red looked down at Zim and addressed him. "Right.shouldn't you be invading right now?" Purple nodded and crossed his arms.  
  
"My Tallest! It was only a matter of great importance and the insistence of Jania that separated me from my mission! I assure you, once this. matter . thingy . is through with, I'll be continuing the invasion as planned!" He saluted and wiggled his antennae.  
  
"Right.good." Red glanced around the ship and continued, "Now. why don't you. go and. do whatever you do on this ship here?"  
  
Jania understood her Tallest's command and quickly turned towards Zim. "You! The Tallest will stay in your quarters until they can return to the Massive. Get it cleaned up and . I don't know . set out a sleeping bag or something in the hall for you." She smiled as Zim saluted.  
  
"The radioactive rubber pants command me!" He then ran off to perform his duty.  
  
Purpled tapped Red's shoulder and pointed towards Dib, who was staring at them with bugged out eyes. "Look at that little person there! His head."  
  
"Yeah." Red raised one brow. "What is that?"  
  
Dib snapped out of his trance. "I am Dib Membrane, Protector of Earth!" He posed dramatically before glaring at the Tallest. "Although I'm here to help, I won't let Zim take over my planet. Never!"  
  
The Tallest looked at eachother and then at the human. "Well then, keep up the good work, little Earth creature!" Red looked in his pockets and handed him a bag of chips. "There you go!"  
  
Dib gave Red a strange look. "He gave me a bag of chips.?"  
  
Jania walked before her Tallest, conveniently getting of the way of the confused Earthling. She gave a slight bow. "My Tallest. Now that you are in safety, perhaps you would like to contact the Massive? Everyone must be searching for you. Also, they need to prepare for the looming threat." She wiggled her fingers menacingly as she said the words 'looming threat.'  
  
Purple adopted an expression of thought while Red approached her, seeming slightly perturbed. "Wait a second! Waaaaiiit! Sure we need to contact the Massive, but don't you think WE should know this looming threat before we tell everyone else about it?" He looked towards Purple for support.  
  
Purple approached. "Yeah! We need to know what's going on, but come on! I'm all happy to see you and stuff and you're talking about all these looming threats! I haven't seen you since before I was Tallest, and it's all business with you! Come on! Bond with me! Bond!" He stretched out his arms as if he were expecting a hug.  
  
Jania was now obviously annoyed, but was bound by her respect for her brother's position. "Pardon, my Tallest, but I just don't have time to bond with you right now! You're lives are in danger, and as an Irken my first priority is to be loyal to my Tallest!"  
  
"You'd be loyal if you bonded!" Purple and Jania were now facing eachother like any bickering siblings would during an argument. Red finally stood between them.  
  
"I have an idea! I am such a genius! Okay, listen to this! We can all eat together!" He waited for a response, but Purple and Jania only looked at him strangely. "It's perfect! While we eat, Jania can tell us about this looming threat thing, and it would kinda be like bonding, so there you go!" He smiled proudly at his brilliant plan. "Besides, who wouldn't want a snack right now? Eh? Eh?"  
  
Jania considered the offer for a moment before her serious expression melted back into her usual smiling expression. She let her shoulders relax for the first time since the Karmite had attacked her on Earth. "Right, okay. I'm hungry anyway." She was about to turn to lead them to a dining area when a door slid open and Tak appeared. She was no worse for ware, despite the battle she'd just participated in. She approached her Tallest and saluted.  
  
"My Tallest! It's a pleasure to serve you!"  
  
Purple and Jania were already near the door to leave, so Red addressed her. "That's good to hear. Irkens should be happy with that their doing! We're going to eat now!" And with that short greeting, the two Tallest and Jania left the room. 


End file.
